<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beach Boy by Mushrew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101364">Beach Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushrew/pseuds/Mushrew'>Mushrew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushrew/pseuds/Mushrew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't get parties"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karlnap - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beach Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based of another song baby it's called Beach Boy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karl stared into the wall. The violet light filling up his sight as blurred figures dance around him. He shakily let out a small sigh, looking down to his hand which held a red cup. He starts to zone off as the blasting music slowly fade out, everything blurring out. He felt like sleeping. The boredom drowning him in.</p><p>"I don't really get parties." </p><p>He jumped as he heard a voice near him. </p><p>"Woah, calm down." a blackette looked at him with his eyebrows raised in amusement.  <br/>He wore a blue-green sweater, a bit big on her, looks like it was knitted too. "hey." he breathes out. the two stayed in an awkward silence, a sudden cold breeze flew through their faces making both of them shiver. He looked at him with a look that definitely says, "did you feel that too?"</p><p>his lips twitched into a smile and shrugged. the two started to have an awkward giggle fit sooner raising their voice loud enough to laugh. </p><p>"i don't get getting high." he spoke up as he looked at a guy in green hoodie who was getting high to the roof. a brunet was next to the stoner, he wore a blue shirt and glasses rested on top of his messy hair, hands supporting the back of the guy in the green hoodie, laughing softly. "i usually get low." he joked. "most of time."</p><p>the two stayed in a awfully comfortable yet awkward silence. everything was in slo-mo in his vision except for the boy, who shrugs and took a sip of beer from his red cup. he stared at him, not even noticing this till a black haired guy neared them. "Karl! Sapnap! so you guys met."</p><p>"bad" the boy, supposedly named 'sapnap' greets. "Hey Bad." Karl smiled. "Yo, this party's getting boring, like to have a car ride the whole night?" he suggested, looking a bit excited. "Where we going?" Karl asked. "Wherever the road take us." Bad nods. pulling sapnaps hands and dragging him with Karl exiting the house, "this party's boring anyways." they smirked.</p><p>--<br/>And that's practically how they met.</p><p>Karl and Sapnap sat behind by the passengers seat. They were now outside waiting for Quackity to get their drinks from the 7-11 were the car was parked right outside.</p><p>Sapnap just told Karl about how they met and Karl suspected it was some dumb speech about the night they danced to Beach Boy while driving around to get him all soft and kissy. well it did work.</p><p>Quackity came back, slurpees in hands only to see the two making out to which he scowled. "I am right here."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>